Adrian Shephard
Adrian Shephard is the silent protagonist of Half Life: Opposing Force. A 22 year old U.S. Marine Corporal assigned to the Hazardous Environment Combat Unit from the Santego Military Base, Arizona, he was sent to the Black Mesa Research Facility to kill the Xen invaders and later silence the witnesses as part of a classified mission. He survived the Black Mesa incident, but he was detained by the G-Man in what appeared to be a void. In The Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, he was freed by the G-Man. He is currently signed to Universal Character Association under its' developmental brand, Animated Universe Wrestling. Background * Series: Half-Life * Species: Human * Age: 22 * Height: N/A * Weight: N/A * Companies: (Currently) UCA (AUW) * Debut: N/A * Status: Active * Billed from: N/A * Allies: G-Man (manager), Sharkface * Rivals: Gordon Freeman, Agent Washington * Twitter: @CorporalShephard Wrestling Career Universal Character Association Animated Universe Wrestling Adrian Shephard made his first appearance in Animated Universe Wrestling, attacking Connor Kenway. He was later confronted by Agent Washington over his actions, but Shepard attacked him as well. The following week, Shephard's made his official debut in a match against Kenway, which he won. He would also distract Agent Washington long enough for him to lose his match later on that same night. The week after, Shephard defeated Yuya Sakai in dominant fahsion: not satisfied, the former marine continued to attack Sakai, until Agent Washington ran out to make the save. As a result, the following week, Shephard interefered in Agent Washington's match against Wolf O'Donnell, laying out both wrestlers. At the go-home show before the developmental brand's pay-per-view, Vengeance Bound, Shephard and Washington confronted one another in the ring. The Freelancer challenged the H.E.C.U. soldier to a match at the pay-per-view, which Shepard accepted. Later that night, in the main event, Shephard would team with RC Bane against Washington and Ethan Tyler: the match was won by the latter team by disqualification when Bane hit a low blow on Tyler. Amidst the chaos that followed, Shepard laid Washington out once again. At Vengeance Bound, Shephard finally faced and defeated Agent Washington. Personality Shephard never spoke in Opposing Force, but was shown to be a disciplined and capable soldier when he served the Marines. The time spent in the void caused his mental health to heavily deteriorate, making him an increasingly violent man with a vicious temper. He believes that Gordon Freeman is responsible for the fateful events that took place at Black Mesa, and, as a result, blames him for the death of his fellow Marines and his detention. This was highlighted when G-Man freed him: the first thing that Shepard did was look for weapons, wanting to confront Freeman. Despite this, Shepard can still hold himself back, despite the psychological trauma: when G-Man presented Shephard with the choice to either begin wrestling as his client, ignoring Freeman for the time being, or returning to his prison in the void, Shephard went with the former. He is subservient to G-Man, in fear of being placed back into the void by the man with the briefcase once again. Personal Life As a result of his mental health's deterioration, Shepard's body has a tendency to twitch erratically randomly. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Opposing Force'' (Modified lifting reverse STO) Signature Moves Nicknames Managers * G-Man Entrance Themes Championships and Accomplishments Universal Character Association Animated Universe Wrestling Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers